User talk:ZS
Archives: Archive 1 (29/12/2006 - 11/01/2010) Images The images I uploaded last night are from the German and Spanish GTA Wikias, so I have no control over the brightness unfortunately. The images serve their purpose though until we can get others. The naming is simply for consistency purposes, which is something Grand Theft Wiki needs to do. We've put it off for a long time, so I thought it time to start. As for the names, they are some what vague but the only problem in this is when you look at a list of images and to my knowledge there is only the list of files where you could do this. Every where else users can see what is in the image by looking at the thumbnail or actual image. A-Dust 17:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :As far as the name format is concerned, it's much less readable and a hindrance given the choice of jumbling up all words into a single mess. I've been using a different format that adopts spacing and parenthesis in order to avoid this problem (on my images in Category:Vehicles and Category:Locations; similarly named images were provided for characters and several missions, but these have been renamed to your format without reasoning), so wouldn't it be something we should be discussing on the talk page? - ZS 17:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Refer to Grand Theft Wiki talk:Consistency. We need to talk about this. - ZS 17:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've got no problem with you wanting to help on this. I'll carry on with changing all the other images. A-Dust 15:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Message by Mclovin123 I just wanted to say that there is next to no trivia with characters, if you can let me put atleast one trivia on all characters in GTAwiki, I would be in eternal debt. Laa shay'a moutlaq bale koulon moumkine. :Trivia is only acceptable if it's factual, so if there isn't any factual trivia, a trivia section isn't need. And I have less knowledge of characters of all things. I'm no superman. - ZS 07:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Vehicle stats Hello,i got ur message about the vehicle stats, but i recently found out that u could look up the games files from the ps2 to Pc, and i started with san andreas handling codes, and but them on the vehicles page, i was also going to do VC and GTA 3, althought i am confused, between where i could put all of this info, because then again GTW is a encyclopedia...--Claude CJ Vercetti 22:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty simple. Each entry in Vehicle Stats in GTA San Andreas and Vehicle Stats in GTA III's tables is contained in a row represented by a line of text divided by "|-", followed by "|" and a body of text for each column. You can refer to Wikipedia's Help:Table page for a better explanation. The reason a table is used is because these stats tend to be too lengthy for the main article itself, and are difficult to interpret without comparisons with other vehicles. I've been avoiding this problem with vehicles in GTA 1 and GTA London by translating raw performance code into writing, instead of using the raw code outright. That's not to say the raw stats have no place, but they could be referred in a seperate article in this wiki when they are actually of interest. Anyway, if you would like to create a similar page for GTA Vice City, ask me and I'll show you how to create a page. You may have to learn how to do this at some point. - ZS 08:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) LCPD Infobox Ahh, thanks for doing that. When I left the code, I was thinking that seems it's blank with the empty template, it would still be blank with the template deleted (even though I saw the red link the first time I deleted the template). Due to my extended wiki break, and now only being semi-active, I'm really doing some stupid things as I'm not used to the wiki software right now, but hopefully I will be back full time (and get used to it again) real soon. Thanks again! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcomed. It good to hear of an explanation for the problem. - ZS 08:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Message by Atul987 how can you edit the gta5 wishlist... i really want to be able to have planes and better guns :Every page has a "edit this page" link on the upper left corner of the page. You will have to save it by pressing the save button towards the bottom. - ZS 20:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) just whant to know are you on youtube Has anyone found lola del rio in the game? Hey so i was just wondering if anyone has found lola in the game yet?Luis253 22:44, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Luis253 :Look up Lola Del Rio. She doesn't appear in the game itself. - ZS 08:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism :You might wanna take a look at this page.--Gta-mysteries 20:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone already deleted it. - ZS 07:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wanted File Hey. Hope you're doing well :). Since you know a lot about the images on this wiki, could you see if you could fix the broken images at ? Those are probably either typos or links to deleted/moved images. No rush, just would be nice to get it cleaned up. Thanks! Gboyers talk 15:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I always wondered if there is a page for just that. - ZS 20:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Patrol Invest Group :I put under the caption model swapping was used. And the reason the special characters skins weren't attained normally was because I couldn't get a close-up view of them as characters don't show up on replays, or you just couldn't get to them. I used model swapping for the Forelli Family too.--Gta-mysteries 12:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not impossible. Look up the article again. - ZS 12:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK, but what about all the other NPCs that are hard to get pictures of?--Gta-mysteries 12:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::As mentioned, it depends on whether or not it's impossible to attain them; as long as it isn't, anyone can take such pictures with patience. Health hacks and short distant jetpacks are also fine if it helps you reach a location where you can take an otherwise impossible image (i.e. the black Washington), but mods that visually affect the game are usually a no-no to me. But for now, most of these screenshots should be good enough, but most of them can be replaced sooner or later. - ZS 12:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well I could replace some of them, like Lance in the VCPD uniform, but the image might be kind of slanted. And most of the time when I use/make mods it's already stuff that is in the game's files. Like the Cedar Ridge Observatory image I mixed the roads up to get a closer view of it. --Gta-mysteries 12:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The observatory image is fine. As mentioned, if the modding doesn't get in the way of presentation, than should be OK. - ZS 17:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Which ones are acceptable, so I know which ones to try to replace?--Gta-mysteries 18:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't need to. With this factor out of the way, the present images should be acceptable and are good placeholders until better images are provided. There is no need to rush in this wiki. - ZS 18:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Message by Tommygunner32 Thanks for the welcome ZS, I'm sorry i haven't replied to your message, i have mostly been on the vault wiki for fallout:) I will try to contribute and help out. :No need to thank me, it's really just an automated message. But here's a warm welcome to you. :) - ZS 05:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Image:HUD-GTASA.png :Is this HUD better than the others I made? I included some more icons on this one.--Gta-mysteries 19:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Good enough for me, but the earlier lead image is more informative with the labels. You image is good for the gallery. - ZS 20:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The Well Stacked Pizza Co. :Should there only be one image of the pizza shop in GTA Vice City? They pretty much share the same design.--Gta-mysteries 09:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC)